1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that records on a recording medium, a control method for the media processing device, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that have a carriage disposed freely slidably on a carriage shaft, a drive motor that moves the carriage along the carriage shaft, and a recording head carried on the carriage, and record on a recording medium by this recording head, are known from the literature. In order to accurately record to a specified position on the recording medium with such a media processing device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H07-329389 teaches using a carriage position sensor that detects the carriage position, and a home position sensor that detects the home position of the carriage.
A problem with this configuration of the related art is that because dedicated sensors are used for carriage position detection and home position detection, the number of sensors used in the media processing device increases and cost increases accordingly.
This is particularly a problem when two carriages are used to record on both the front and back sides of the recording medium because the number of sensors increases even more.